Missing pieces
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: What everyone does after they come back to the OSP office after the events of 'Found'. Contains my OC Andy from 'Confessions of a broken heart'


**Just a one-shot about what the team does when they return to the OSP office after the events of 'Found'.  
Involves my OC from 'Confessions of a broken heart' and 'Too Lost In you'. This was taken if Andy didn't leave Los Angeles.  
**

The computer Technician Eric Beal stared blankly at his computer; his glasses had been removed because he got sick of taking them off every time his eyes watered at the thought of his fallen friend and fellow computer geek.  
So he gave up, leaning back in his chair; his hands on his lap as calmly as possible. His face showed no emotion. Frightened at the prospects of what he may do if he did show some sort of emotion.  
Reaching over, he turned on the computer which five hours earlier, showed him the death of his friend, and began to play his video games.

Even though his heart was no longer in it.

* * *

Kensi Blye sat at her desk, tears trailing down her cheeks. They had just found him, and then they lost him.  
She promised his family they would bring him home safe and sound. Well, she did keep a part of that promise. She did bring him home.  
In a body bag.

She aimlessly twirled her ring around her finger, a ring he brought for her birthday. It had a small pink stone in the centre of a silver band. She vowed never to take it off as soon as she saw her superior shake his head at her.  
Pulling over a pen and paper, she began to write. All her fears, all her feelings, everything relating back to her fallen friend.

* * *

Nate Getz sat at a bar some two hours out of Los Angeles. He couldn't bare to be there any longer. Not after what he saw and who he lost today.  
Drink after drink were placed in front of him until he could no longer comprehend what he was doing there.

The bar tender had to call him a cab and get him home; much to the Psychologist protests. He never drank usually, especially such amounts he had that night.  
He felt weak for running away from the team when they needed him the most, but it was upon Hetty's advice that he left for the night, knowing that even he needed a break every now and then.

Because Hetty always knows.

* * *

Sam Hanna continued to punch the bag until his knuckles were raw, red and painful. Until the tears stopped.  
He wished he could have done something better. Something that could have prevented the junior agent's death.  
No matter what anyone said, he always blamed himself for him disappearing.  
Never making sure that he was okay, never offering him rides home when his gut told him to do so.

So blow after blow; he continued to punch the bag.  
Promising not to stop until the tears stop falling.

He's been there for two hours doing the same thing.

* * *

Andy Tyson; the newest and youngest member didn't know him too well. But they were still friends. Going to clubs, concerts, even inviting each other for dinner occasionally. So this was a blow for her.

She laid in the middle of the OSP office with her ipod firmly in her ears, music turned up as loud as it could possibly go.

She thought that if she did this, she could block out all the feelings, all the pain she was feeling inside.  
Pretend that nothing ever happened and that he was just in hospital. But subconsciously, she knew he was never coming back.

Because, maybe if she was that little bit faster to get out the door; she may have saved his life.

A silent scream echoed throughout the office.

* * *

G Callen never showed what he was feeling. The only person who had seen the vulnerable side to him was Andy. That day on the beach.  
But now here he was, at his desk; changing the status for his colleague. It went from 'Missing' to 'Dead' in two months.

He saw Andy on the floor. All he wanted to do was gather her up and tell her that it was all a dream; but there was no such luck.  
He saw Kensi sitting across from him writing. There was nothing except give her a look which told her that she wasn't alone in all this.

He knew Sam was upstairs, Eric was in his lab, Hetty was in her office and Nate was god knows where.  
That uneased him slightly. Not knowing where someone was 24/7; knowing that he couldn't save everyone.

Throwing a glance at the girl on the floor, he knew for sure now that he wasn't able to save everyone. And sometimes, that kept him awake all night.

* * *

Henrietta Lange always told the girls to keep their heads up high; told them to stay strong when everything became too much.  
But tonight, she could see the girls trying to keep it together. But she could also see their facade slipping.

The tea pot lay abandoned on her desk as she looked at her agent's bobble head doll sitting directly in front of her.  
She couldn't believe she let it happen again.

This was the second one.

Sometimes even the comforter needs some comfort.


End file.
